tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith Winters
' '''Meredith Winters', President of the United States, is an antagonist to the Cyber V Rangers and the head of Alphabet Soup. Biography Little is known about Winters prior to the Rangers' first meeting her in New York. She is currently in her second term as President of the United States, though recently she has abandoned her post. Winters summoned the Rangers to New York in the wake of their first battles with Kalask's forces, and the negative reactions of the public. When she was asked why the Twins had yet to return to Ranger status, she immediately denounced them and revealed their status as Hybrids to the Rangers, in spite of the efforts of Anya, General Sauder, and Doggie Cruger. When it was decided that the Rangers would have to go public, she arranged a press conference. Jake's subsequent announcement on live television displeased her greatly. At the conference, she was attacked by Emeralde and the Assassin. While the Rangers dealt with the monster, Doggie Cruger was forced to become Shadow Ranger to keep Emeralde at bay and away from Winters. When the Rangers, with the Twins taking the Pink and Blue slots once more, arrived to chase Emeralde off, Winters became livid and, in a rage, accidentally revealed the Twins' secret to the entire world. In the aftermath, General Sauder remained behind to help her minimize the political damage, and they both stood revealed as high ranking members of Alphabet Soup, still active over a hundred years after Venjix. Several weeks later, Winters discovered a break-in at her office. She entered and found RIC and a hologram of Kat Manx going through her files. Dr. Manx, now knowing about Alphabet Soup, warned the president that Cruger would find a way to stop her and save the Rangers and the Twins from whatever she had planned. RIC escaped before Winters could even try to stop him, but she promised Dr. Manx that it was far from over. While not shown, after "Victor" visited Fort Myers, Winters realized his presence meant that Cruger was preparing to take the Ranger Project away from Alphabet Soup. After the appearance of the Techno Rangers, Winters contacted Sauder. They both knew it had to be the Venturas Twins, but had no proof. Continuing to call them "things" and generally doing little to hide her paranoia, Winters warned Sauder that Alphabet Soup would replace him if he didn't regain control of the situation. She also brought up the deaths of the Venturas parents, though Sauder reminded her that they'd both promised not to speak of that. The two were also glad Tigress had been destroyed before revealing "anything" to the Rangers, and that Anya was too obedient to tell what she knew. Finally having had enough of the Twins, Winters sent her Commandroids out to assassinate them while the Rangers were busy. The Commandroid Commander said they were acting on the orders of the leader of Alphabet Soup, revealing for the first time Winters' rank in the organization. After Cyber V and Sauder sided with the Hybrids, she decided they were all enemies, and swore they would pay. It was heavily implied that she was directly responsible for the deaths of Alex and Savannah Venturas. Abandoning the Presidency Following these events, Winters went into hiding, all but abandoning the Presidency to avoid contact with SPD's judgement scanners. Cruger and Sauder revealed that they suspected that the deaths of the Venturases wasn't an accident, but murder. They were correct: Winters had discovered Kalask's Dread Scout and used it to reveal Anya's location. President Winters didn't wait long to make her next move. Hiring the best mercenary on the planet, she offered him a suit of body armor codenamed Mindscape, and $100 million for the capture of the Twins. She also revealed a "new" weapon: a recreation of Zedd Waves, calibrated specifically for Hybrids, to subdue the pair with. After his initial failure, she scolded him and had the Zedd Waves altered again: they would have no effect on normal humans, but could freeze Zord programming. Mindscape did manage to take over Wendy's mind, and suggested that he keep her for himself. Winters was pleased by the suggestion, considering it a fitting punishment, and agreed to let Mindscape have her after she was "sterilized." After the mercenary's final defeat, Winters considered whether it would be easier to just kill the Twins, but then again, she still had plenty of Z-Wave Generators at her disposal. Winters began going after other Hybrids with active nanites, kidnapping Jacob Milfy and attempting to take his daughter Kotoha as well. She intended to "cure" him by removing the nanites, an excrutiating and likely lethal process, and learn what she could about the Twins' nanites along the way. To keep the Rangers busy, she sent Reaver to attack Horizon. The Twins and Cruger soon turned up to rescue Mr. Milfy, and Winters confronted them in a battle suit, Commandroids in tow. She took perverse pleasure in verbally tormenting the Twins, rubbing her involvement with the deaths of their parents in their faces and openly referring to herself as the leader of Alphabet Soup (the Twins had not been told). In the ensuing battle, she nearly blasted Wendy with Z-Waves personally, but Cruger tackled her to the floor in time. The Rangers escaped, destroying all but one of the Z-Wave Generators, and Alphabet Soup evacuated the compromised secret base, Winters promising to kill the Twins. Her next fighter, Masstruction, succeeded in trapping the Twins in shackles that multiplied in density and weight every few minutes. When he reported his success, Winters declared the pair as good as dead. To her dismay, the Cyber Rangers warpportaled directly into her new base. She slipped out the back as the team took on Masstruction and the Commandroids. At yet another base, upon finding out that the Twins had beaten her trap, she ordered Agent Q to prepare all of the Commandroids for a final attack, not noticing a nanite spy attach to her armor. Horizon War An alarmed Agent Q informed Winter that their Commandroids, despite all being accounted for, were attacking Horizon, and she ordered the troops out to get rid of the imposter (Tornado). Commandroids and Dreads battled across the city, in spite of the Rangers' best efforts. To Winters' delight, her troops captured the Twins, bringing them to her in the warehouse district. She was disappointed by Wendy's refusal to beg, but put the pair under Z-Wave control anyway. When their teammates arrived, Winters ordered the two to fight, shielding her from Cyber V's attacks. However, with the Techno Ops recharged, Winters made the mistake of ordering the pair to morph: unbeknownst to her, with a little help from the builder of the original anti-Z Wave device, the pair had installed psi-shields in their helmets, freeing themselves when they morphed. They'd allowed themselves to be captured and hypnotized to get close enough to destroy the last of the Generators. Winters was impressed, but she'd prepared her own backup plan. On cue, Agent Q shot the twins with an EMP rifle that disabled their nanites, killing them. She was very proud of herself for ridding the world of "the threat of Venjix," actually surprised when the surviving Rangers attacked her. Growing giant-sized in her armor, Winters fought the group. To her shock, Kalask restored the Twins, but even using their Zords as well, the team was unable to defeat Winters--until Wendy decided to try combining all of the Zords, Kyubizord included. It worked, and they destroyed Winters' armor, seemingly killing Winters as well. However, the former head of Alphabet Soup survived, badly injured. As she crawled away from the battlefield, Kalask stopped her. He wanted his own revenge on the interloper. Summoning a syringe, he injected her with nanites, turning her into the very thing she hated: a Hybrid. Venja Winters fought the transformation as long as she could, invading the UN building and stealing the nuclear football to launch a revenge strike on Horizon. When half of Cyber V (including the Hybrids) arrived to stop her, she launched the missile anyway. The revelation that Wendy and Jake had gotten married shocked Winters to the point of losing control, and the nanites took over. She more resembled an attack bot than a Hybrid, with an armored body that resembled Venjix's. Blaming the Hybrids (of course) she attacked. The Rangers' weapons did little to stop her, and even when they managed to hurt her, she only grew giant-sized, generating Commandroids via nanites. When the rest of the team arrived, they took her down to normal size, but Kalask intervened before the Rangers could finish her off. On the Shadow Claw, Kalask had Winters repaired, and when she attacked him, he swatted her aside and told her he'd done nothing to her humanity: she'd never had it, just delusions. Forcing her to kneel, he renamed her Venja, making her the final member of his inner circle. Midnai protested, pointing out all the trouble she'd caused, and Kalask assigned her to test the new recruit. Midnai told Venja to use her knowledge of the Rangers to devise a strategy, and once more, Venja looked to Wendy's phobias. The two built a new and improved Terror Toad, which they sent to attack the park. To keep things interesting, they also trapped Anya and Takuya in a time bubble, giving Wendy the choice of letting the villains take them, or stay and try to free them while her teammates fought Terror Toad. Wendy destroyed the time bubble, and figured out Terror Toad's weakness. Unwilling to lose when she was so close, Venja sent the Commandroids, knocking Midnai out when she protested. Kalask interrupted before she could grow the monster giant-sized, punishing her with torture for disobeying the rules. Venja assisted Tem-Tar with his most rebellious plan yet, kidnapping an alternate version of Mai Pei. When the plan fell apart, she turned on the technical advisor furiously. He managed to talk her out of causing any serious harm by pointing out she'd gotten some vengeance on Kalask, but she decided not to listen to any more of his strategies, and stormed off. Later, when Emeralde went missing, Venja suggested Kalask send a tracker after her, which he did. She watched SlaveDriver alongside Kalask, her suggestion to attack the city refused by her master. He admonished her for her obsession with the Techno Rangers. She shortly thereafter decided to begin exploring other options. Personality Most of the time, as her position demands, Winters is professional and controlled, with a sharp intellect. But underneath a facade of civility, Winters is paranoid and temperamental, willing to go to extremes to get what she wants. She has an irrational fear and hatred of Venjix Hybrids. Talents and Abilities Winters is technologically-minded and the one who created the Z-Wave Generators. As President (until she went into hiding) and head of Alphabet Soup she wields a great deal of power. In her robotic battle suit, she is capible of taking on the Rangers personally; the full extent of her suit's abilities are unknown, but it is equipped with a Z-Wave Generator. After her Hybrid transformation, Winters gained the ability to fire energy blasts from her hands and eyes, manipulate wire tendrils to grab opponents, grow giant-sized, and generate Commandroids with her nanites. Her armor also shielded her against most of the Rangers' weapons. Appearance Winters is a well-kept woman in her forties, with lightly curled red hair and crows' feet at the corners of her eyes. As Venja, Winters resembled Venjix himself, having a black robotic body with gold trim and bloodred eyes, though her red hair remained (albeit metallic now).